Evil Grin/Examples
Examples *The Grinch's famous evil grin. *The Joker's infamously iconic evil smile. *Jafar's wicked smile. *Freaky Fred's permanent creepy grin. *Thunderclap's evil grin. *Jasper's sadistic smile as she is about to become Malachite. *Aku's wicked smile. *Repton's evil grin. *First Sister's creepy smile. *Dick Dastardly's evil grin. *Lord Hater's wicked smile. *Dark Danny's Evilly Grin.png|Dark Danny's evil grin. *The Tengu Shredder's evil grin. *Syndrome's evil grin. *Maleficent grinning evilly. *Hades' evil grin. *Hag Grimhilde's evil grin. *Vilgax's evil grin as he attempts to kill both Ben Tennyson and Zs'Skayr. *Queen Chrysalis' evil grin. *Chris Walker's evil grin. *The Dazzlings' malevolent grin. *Soto's sinister smile as he makes his way to kill Roshan. *Lord Shen's evil grin as he prepares to blast the Kung Fu masters with his cannon. *Eddy's greedy smile. *Ace's evil smile. *Pennywise/IT's evil grin, as shown in the original television adaptation of IT. PENNYWISE.jpg|Pennywise/IT grinning wickedly in the 2017 theatrical adaptation of IT. *Gale's evil grin. *Roscoe and DeSoto's malevolent smirks. *Captain Vidal smirking sadistically. Scar (Disney).jpg|Scar's evil grin. *Turbo grinning evilly at Ralph. *Imhotep's evil smile. *Mola Ram's evil smile. *Prime Minister Honest's very nightmarish grin. *Ed Bighead's sinister evil grin. *Starlight Glimmer's evil grin. *Bellwether grinning evilly as she reveals her true colors to Nick and Judy. *Shan-Yu's evil grin. *General Mandible's evil grin as he attempts to kill Z. *Judge Doom's sinister smile as he revealed his true form as a toon to Eddie Valiant, moments after being flattened by a steamroller. *Ruber smiling evilly. *Blue Diamond's wicked grin. *Tortoise John grinning maliciously. *Fiona Fox's malicious grin. *Breezie's evil grin. *Silver Fullbuster's evil grin. *Kent Mansley's evil grin.jpg|Kent Mansley's evil grin as he spies on Hogarth while he sleeps. *Professor Screweyes grinning evilly. *Medusa Gorgon's devillish grin. *Scrappy Rex's evil grin. *King Bowser's evil smile. *The Coachman's creepy grin. *Thrax's nasty grin as he corners Leah Estrogen. *Sunset Shimmer's evil grin. *Tzekel-Kan grinning evilly. *Forte's menacing smile. *Indominus Rex's evil grin. *King Pariah Dark's evil grin. *Nigel grinning wickedly. *Supreme Leader Snoke's evil grin. *Goku Black's evil grin. *The Hatbox Ghost's sneaky grin.. *Napoleon's evil grin. *Snipe's wicked smile. *Varian's malicious grin revealing his true nature. *Cozy Glow's devilish grin when she met Tirek in Tartarus and want made deal with him in other plan. *Chris McLean's sadistic smile. *Vector grinning evilly. *Judge Claude Frollo grinning sadistically as the flames surround Esmeralda. *Uka Uka's wicked grin, as shown in game over screens for the N. Sane Trilogy version of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Scar's sinister grin after manipulating Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard. *Dr. Facilier's evil grin. *Doctor Octopus' evil grin. *Jeff the Killer's permanent crazed grin. *The Stay Puft Balloon's evil grin. *Ares' sinister grin. *Gaston's evil grin as he makes a deal with Monsieur D'Arque. *Lola's wicked grin. *Vlad Dracula's evil smirk. *Zira's evil grin. *Sid Phillips' malicious grin. *Etemon's sinister grin. *Queen Narissa's wicked grin. *Chucky grins maliciously as he replaces the red team's paintball guns' rounds with real bullets. *Ursula's evil grin. *Wile E. Coyote's evil grin. *Palpatine's sinister grin after revealing his true nature to Anakin Skywalker. *Flowey's psychopathic grin. *The Cloyne's bloody evil grin. *Mad Hatter's evil grin. *The Cheshire Cat's permanent manical grin. *Evil Buu's evil grin. *Clawtrap's evil grin. *The Harvester Queen's evil grin. LetsHaveaStakeout415.png|The Shadowy figure's evil grin. *Dag's evil grin, as he prepares to kill Otis. *Pong Krell smiles evilly while impaling two 501st Legion clone troopers to death. *Darth Maul grin evilly. *The Fairy Godmother's evil grin. *Cartman's evil grin. *Glowstrike's evil grin. *Tomura Shigaraki's sinister grin. *Nome Messenger's evil smile. *Damien Thorn's infamously evil grin. *Serpentor's evil smile. *Zartan's evil grin. *Suzi's evil grin. *Venom's evil grin at Spider-Man, as he prepares to get revenge on him for making him lose his job and his girlfriend. *The Mad Bomber grinning wickedly. *Light Yagami grinning smugly after killing L. *Iron Baron's wicked grin. *Racist Mario's evil grin. *Two-Face's evil grin. *Riddler's evil smile. *Grandfather's evil grin. *Fenris' evil grin. *Dorian Tyrell's evil grin. "Commander Rourke's evil grin. *Br'er Fox's evil grin. *Clayton's evil grin. *Saberhorn's evil grin. *SCP-106's wicked grin. *The Cheshire Smile's almost disturbing evil grin. *The Jangly Man's evil grin. *Skeletor's insane grin. *Acnologia's evil grin. *Cieślak's evil grin as he take revenge on Wojtas, Spejso and Walo. Category:Examples